fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are the villainous male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls, originally created by Mojo Jojo, but revived in more powerful forms by Him after their disintegration by the Girls. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the cafeteria, and the tail of Townsville's talking dog down the toilet (i.e., "snips, 'n' snails, 'n' puppy-dog tails"). They are bullies, with more powerful though similar abilities as the girls', but they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses. Members Brick Blossom's equivalent Brick is the abrasive, short-tempered leader of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, he has a spiky mullet. He is mean, arrogant, and abusive, especially toward Boomer. He wears a red baseball cap in contrast to Blossom's bow. In his first appearance he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain. Brick is always yelling at his brothers and thinks he is the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. His element is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. Boomer Bubbles' equivalent Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, largely because of his naivete (not to call it "stupidity") and the ease with which he becomes distracted. He seems a tiny bit less malicious than his brothers; he is the politest of the trio, and Bubbles has been known to claim that Boomer is cute. Formerly his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair became much longer and spikier in a "wings"-style haircut. Still, he is violent and aggressive, and, unlike Bubbles, is not easily grossed out by "icky stuff" like scabs, snot, and worms. He has the ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy. Boomer's element is "snips" (i.e., snipped off underarm hair) and his signature color is blue. Butch Buttercup's equivalent Butch is the hyperactive, aggressive, borderline psychotic of the group, exceeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. He has a tendency to twitch and he gets particularly excited when Brick calls out a "game" to play during fights. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and once had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, whereas, she would almost always apologize for her mistakes. His special power is to generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He goes crazy when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is green. FusionFall Trivia *In FusionFall the boys have been aged up, just as the girls and most other child characters have been, to teenagers. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:CN Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:A to Z Category:Villains